Light-conducting building components are known in numerous forms from the prior art, for example, from German Utility Model DE 9310500 U1, PCT publication WO 03/097954 A1, and EPO publication EP 1305159 A1. The light-conducting components of the aforementioned prior art are characterized in that they have several glass fibers or glass fiber bundles that are cast into concrete, which typically do not remain at their prescribed location during casting of the concrete and are possibly damaged.
German patent application DE 102007013199 A1 therefore proposes a multilayer composite construction element, whose several layers of concrete and insulation material are penetrated by a rigid light-conducting element, which remains fixed as well as shape-stable and undamaged by its positioning in the several layers during casting of the concrete into the casting mold. In this prior art publication, several layers with recesses for the rigid light-conducting elements are required so that the entire multilayer composite construction element is relatively labor- and cost-intensive in production.